battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 ? Why wasn't I made a Beureucrat when I became an administrator on the Wiki? This is slightly annoying as I didn't know Anakin Skyoboiliviator wasn't a Beureucrat either and we wanted to give admin rights to Skitnies for the fantastic work he's been doing. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ship Yes sir no more of this ship category buisness, sorry sir, shocktrooper11 reporting for duty. Shocktrooper11 14:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Permission? I just want permission from the admins to create a page called User:Shocktrooper11/Game I want from Lucas Arts thanks see you Shocktrooper11 15:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I made a new category: Redlinks, so if a page got a massive number of redlinks, I will add it there. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing and why is a bunch of the pictures there is in redlinks. And please forgive my tardieness, I am working with chance on another wiki I made. Come on it if you want... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nevermind looks like the redlinks have been fixed...and it is this wiki: Star Wars:Galactic Commands. PS: It is a fanon wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thanks for letting me know. I didnt mean to accuse Obi of deleting them. Skitnies(Talk) 20:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Hey man, just tell me if you have any problem with any user, I will try to deal with him. If he is vandalising, add him/her here. It is in order from least potential to most. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Independence from Wookieepedia Anakin Skyobiliviator, Kingofall42 and Chance.purvis: I have written a blog post about the issue with Wookieepedia, read it here . Also, I was thinking of compiling a letter from all of the Administrators to Wookieepedia. If that sounds like a good idea, you can write a bit here. Re:E-11e Blast Cannon Well... there's no such template as 'ImpWeap' according to the source editor. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] *Fixed it now. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 10:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) annoying log outs this wiki keeps logging me out by its self taking away all my edits and stuff i am really anoyed please do something...Shocktrooper11 13:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Xfire Hey, Kingo, I just joined Xfire, can you be my friend? My name is anakinskyobiliviator. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) annoying i am so annoyed i finnally got a demolition award and just as i was saving there was a POWER CUT!!!!!!!!Shocktrooper11 11:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia Last chance to add to it guys. We also need to be in agreement as to who we're sending it to. Leave a message in the comments. Make sure all the admins have added to it at least. 'It's going to be signed by all of the active users. Add To It Here. Sam2011 12:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) updating is this wiki updated again just like last time and why its updating again? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter Whoever decided to post the letter on Wookieepedia has done. The Admins deleted it straight away calling it "Proof of Our Immaturity". Sam2011 14:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat There are 3 of us in chat. Sam2011 16:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies is it okay If I promote User:Skitnies to a Commander and a part of the High Council? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will report him to wikia staff. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Freedom Logo Do you think we could have something like our own "Statue of Liberty" for our freedom on monday? I would make a picture of a clone with a blaster fireing into the air in one hand and a hologram in the other hand, like the Statue's torch and book. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) VIDEO i want to add the video darktrooper glitch to my wiki the galactic civil war wiki but im having trubleShocktrooper11 08:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Uh... my computer is lagging, can you tell me what is the video about? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) blaze t is there a mod with a clone blaze trooper in ???Shocktrooper11 15:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing...it is a bit complicated, but good Did you see my blog? And I am still a Moff, by the way, High council is in there too. (Grand Moff outranks Lords) and last thing, how are you still awake??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoa I thought you would be sleeping by now! Heh, that is weird... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ooh... I feel you man, I know...I got Science Fair...And to cheer you up, did you see this? I made it myself! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ yup! I am planning to make another one from the ST point of view Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) See you tomorrow It was nice talking to you in my afternoon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wait.... Obi's going to be a commander??? I think Commander and the higher ranks are reserved for people that never been blocked before, and remember, Obi threatened us. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) SW VS ST pic I made :) Another pic to cheer you up:http://sw-vs-st.wikia.com/wiki/File:You_have_fail_me_for_the_last_time,_whatsyourname..jpg Enjoy! ^.^ Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And.... other people onboard. *payback from "It's a Trap!!!"* Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 6:41 AM Got to leave soon, my school bus come around 10 minutes from now...and another thing: do you like my new name tag I put in on my profile (the one with the two clones shooting) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think so Yeah, at first I was planning to show the old CW cartoon beat the new one. And I have to go for now. See ya! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) original jet can you recolour this picture for me for something im working on Shocktrooper11 17:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) the is the picture iewant recolouring is this photo can you make it dark blu like clone luitenant.Shocktrooper11 17:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) operation Do you want to join me in operation:trailershots.Shocktrooper11 19:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and that remind me, where is phrase Zero trooper??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but don't you think it look too much like Commader Cody's (Phrase II) armor? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) JT Why Shocktrooper need blue jet trooper you ask? Well, he is contributing to my fanon wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Rank I think you should make a private rank for newbies like Shocktrooper Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) But didn't you block him before for adding irralevent categories? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Mm... do you think I should add the rank as a default for newbie's profile page "Rank box?" Yeah, but remember: I want it to look feble and weak, and stiff... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Can't find it what is the ensign rank called? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *More stiff leg and arms joints. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) All the ranks Can you give me all of your rank userboxes and put them (individuality) in a list in my User:Anakin Skyobiliviator/Rank Userboxes page? I need to see them to add them. If you don't understand ask. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) rank why have i been ranked down 2 ranks i mean whats it About Shocktrooper11 07:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Shocktrooper11 07:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Shocktrooper11 07:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maps Project I'd love to help with the map project but I'm not sure there is much I cam do. I'm visiting relatives out of state for the weekend and I can only occasionally check battlefront.wikia.com on my laptop. I'm sorry but I will help whenever I can. Sincerely Skitnies(Talk) 17:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) acklay glitch About the glitche about the acklay is it on ps2 version because i have ps2 version if it is pc version please upload a video or photo i an soon geting pc version but i'm not one for waiting. Shocktrooper11 19:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ??? What is the difference between "British" and "English?" You said that (uh...what's her name) is English not British. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) So... you're an English? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and for the rank userboxes, why are they grey? And can you make the front color white so I can read it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ? why that user Tm T is always on chat because when I was on chat he is keeps on joining chat every day and theres no comments Obi wan masterexxx10 23:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I thought commander out ranks captain... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic hey, man I told many of the users here, only take images from battlefront. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) acklay glitch does the acklay glitch apear in this video Shocktrooper11 07:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC)thumb|| 501st yes lots of 501st stormtroopers exspecialy the officer ones aka stormtrooper commanders Shocktrooper11 17:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) special offer!! this offer is just for you if you kelp find a picture for executor class star dreadnought battlefront version you can have the mod early Shocktrooper11 17:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) wish list add all your wish list of my mod i'm working on in battlefortn wiki sandbox Shocktrooper11 17:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) executor do you know any website that will have a executor screenshot in so i can make this mod correctly after i made this mod i am making operation trailershots mod Shocktrooper11 17:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Yeah, it is indeed confusing, so you might want to put up that it is in relative Navy term. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 19:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean "My image?" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:ameriacan i am half american half english thanks for asking Shocktrooper11 11:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hi should i tell you more about my mod Shocktrooper11 13:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) my mod This list is some stuff in my mod #501st legion imperial marine #Executor class star dreadnought with detailed interior #Rebel mortar trooper #sentinel class landing craft on felucia an utapau #and so much more contact me if you want to hear it but only a bit of it Shocktrooper11 15:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S see this Shocktrooper11 15:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S can you make this picture have aa red lightsaber look this is a map i'm makeing for my mod if your expectinging loads more stuff your correct look...Shocktrooper11 18:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) So, uh, what do you want me to do about it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I guess it is funny once you look at it in a way And can you do me a favor? I want you to help me finish up the Manual of Style in my fanon wiki, please. And no copying from other wiki and paste it there, I want it original. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 12:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Shocktrooper I think he is european. He ueses european spelling system and he is not avalible on my afternoon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 12:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *Aaaaand another thing: Is the "Queen of Common Wells" in Canada, is she the Wale's Queen or the English's Queen? Re:Vids They are on my personal channel here. Like I told Anakin Skyobiliviator, the videos took ages to make, so if you're going to use them make sure credit is given. Sam2011 20:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! I was going to upload a better one soon. Sam2011 22:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Template of Style The wiki deals with fanon things includeing species, vehicle, charactor, etc. Some pages also deals with canon things. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I try my best to make the ARC wiki look nice. I think I will promote you admin there. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh....um... Kingo, would you mind...if you have time, that is, to help me contribute to my battlefront video squad? Since sam left, I...um...am left with nobody. For the strategies, you don't have to talk, captions are fine...Please? I got a few subscribers waiting for us to do something new...so, again, please? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay I know it takes time because you got school and everything, so you can upload it anytime you want. PS: Try your best to match one of the strategies stated in the wiki here. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 12:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Um... Kingo, I know you are a very good photo editor, so do you mind helping me in my photo editing forum in my fanon wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry i dont have a link to the 501st wiki. but ask via talkpage if you want ot know more about my mod. Shocktrooper11 19:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) mod add your mod idea's to my talk page but it could take a while for the laptop to arrive i orderd it from pc world. Shocktrooper11 19:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC)